Silence is Broken
by SilentlyxBroken
Summary: I suck at writing summarys...just read and find out...
1. Short begining

**Silence is Broken**

"Ahhh!" I yelped as I ran through the trees. I quickly snapped my head back to see if the demon was still following me. _Damn that persistent bastard!_ I cursed in my head as I whirled my head back around.

"You will give that back you little theif!" The demon roared behind me. _Not on your life!_ Every tree I saw had a demon barrier seal on them. _Well that beats my idea of escaping in the trees! Damn!_ I zipped past the trees in my haste, not bothering to watch my footing. I reached my hand up to my neck, and touched the dog collor on my neck lightly. _With this...I can finally break my soul seal!_ As my mind drifted, I tripped over a rock, and it sent me flying to the ground.

"Argh..." I grumbled as I stood up quickly, but when I turned around, the dmeon was in peices, and there stood a redhead boy with a whip that had thorns all over it. _Hey I know him...that's Kurama!_ I took a step back then something hard cracked into the side of my head. then, everything went black.

~+~+~Back at Genkai's temple, in Hiei's point of view~+~+~ (Don't ask why they are all living at Genkai's temple -.-")

I sat in the only tree around Genkai's temple without a demon seal on it. I smelt a demon, and an odd human scent mixed in. I couldn't really smell the human scent, as it was smothered with demon scents. I didn't really care. A bird landed in the branch below me, and started singing it's stupid little tune. It's song stopped as it burst into flames.

_Next time, don't disrupt my nap..._ I heard rustling in the bushes, and I cracked one eye open to see Kurama carrying in a strange looking girl, and Kuwabara had a nervous expression. The girl had the longest black hair I've ever seen, probably reching to the back of her knees if she were to be standing. Her black hair had streaks of red and silver if the light hit it just right.

"You didn't exactly have to hit her over the head, yeah know." Kurama growled.

"Yeah but, I didn't know if she was gonna attack us or not..."

"Well one can only hope that she doesn't have a concussion with how hard you hit her!" Kurama said as he carried her into the temple. _This could be interesting..._ I thought as I lept from the tree, and started walking towards the temple.

**Yeah I know this is _really_ short, but this is only the beggining! I shall put up the next chapter in about...oh lets say a few minutes ^_^**

**Oh yes, and I don't own anything!**

**Touya: "you _always_ forget that..."**

**Silent: "Shush Ice boy!" *turns back and smiles sweetly***

**Touya: "Evil little..."**

**Silent: "What was that?"**

**Touya: *runs like a bat outta hell***

**Silent: "OH NO YOU DON'T!" *tackles Touya***

**Touya: *reaches head up, as Silent still forgot something* "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	2. The hollowed one

~#~#~#~Back to normal point of view (Hint: I won't say the her name just yet...)~#~#~#~

I opened my eyes to see green eyes boring down at me. I sat up quickly, resisting the urge to punch Kurama in the face.

"What's your name?" A girl with baby-blue hair pulled into a pony tail, and pink eyes asked. _And that must be Botan..._

"Hmph. Why should I tell you?" I said as I lept off the floor. _Maybe I should use some of my powers and start floating in the air! That outta get them to leave me alone!_ I thought, but I instantly wiped the thought from my mind. That would take a great deal of energy, that of which I did not have at the moment from all the running. I saw a boy with black hair greased back, and he was leaning against the wall. _That's Yusuke..._ I quickly Identified all of the people in the room. _Okay let's see here, we have, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan...where's Hiei...?_

Yusuke eyed the collor on my neck with curiosity. "Are you like someones pet or something?" He asked, leaning down to get a better look at my new 'jewelry'.

I growled. "I am _not_ a pet! Don't even _think_ such stupid things!" Suddenly I caught a calming scent. _Waht in the world...?_ Then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I saw something standing next to me, andd I spun around, ready to lash out at whoever it was who dared stand so close to me. then I recognized the spikey black and white hair, and the crimson eyes. _Hiei? Why is his scent so calming?_

All thoughts of slaughtering these people vanished as I took in his scent. _Oh god..._ I growled in my head as the anger vanished.

"Who are you, girl?" Hiei asked in a flat tone. I wanted to tell _him_. I didn't care about the others. I wanted _Hiei_ to know who I was, for a reason I didn't understand. And so, I began my story.

"I am a hollowed one. I am known by many names, Chu'si, Kachina, Migina, but my original name was Hakidonmuya, a name which was given to me by my demon mother, Chosovi. My name was an old Indian name, I come from the Native American tribe, Hopi. My name, means 'Time of the waiting moon', which then I was given many other names though-out my life time.

Therefore, causing me to be known by many names, and feared, for the power my father possessed, and many people in my village feared that I had inherited his power. I was killed in that village, but reborn in this body. Then, I was in Makai at the time that I was reborn.

Koenma took me to Ningenkai to live here. My powers are mostly dormant, my life, immortal. All demons could smell death on me. My main purpose in life was to help harvest souls, and take them to the underworld." I explained slowly.

"So your a Grim reaper like Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"Not even close. I said _harvest souls. _Not take them on a nice journey to heaven."

"Oh."

"I had one other person who helped me. We would take the souls from still living demons and humans, and feed them to a portal to the underworld. It was quite a fun job, and it was only fun because of the screames and shreiks of pain. And the lovely scent of blood that would fill the air." I said, looking down at my feet, remembering the scent of blood from the demons. I swear I heard Yusuke gag.

"That's gross..." I heard someone mumble. I didn't look up to see who it was.

"I eventually got assigned by Koenma to kill an S-class demon. I was killed, and it was one of the most painful things I ever felt in my life. Only _one_ of them though." I sighed.

I felt Hiei stiffen his relaxed position, as if the fact that I was hurt bugged him. "Luckily, my body was not harmed at all. The pain merely came from the soul spell that the demon put on me. I was reborn...yet again, considering the fact that I was immortal, and I was very lucky my body was not harmed. I was still a hollowed one. This is the only body that has enough spirit power to hold back my demon energy.

That is why I love the smell of blood and death so much. It is all because of my demon energy and demon blood." I looked back up and saw that everyone had their eyes on me. My right eye twitched with irritation. I never did like being the center of attention. It bugged me to no end. I decided to rip my eyes away from their stare, in fright of loosing control and attacking one of them. Kurama seemed to get the drift and looked away, so did Hiei.

"Eventually, I learned to defend myself better in my job, and eventually became a A-class demon. Koenma started getting frightened that I would try to attack him, and he had a seal put on my soul, to keep demon energy from leaking out. My power went down yet again, and I was reduced to staying at a B-class. I was infuriated.

I couldn't protect myself correctlly, and ended up with multiple scars. Because of me not being able to properly deflect the most powerful demons, my friend died, and I went after Koenma in pure rage, not really realizing what I was doing." At this, I heard a gasp from Botan. I chuckled lightly.

"Koenma had an A-class take me down, not kill me, but put me in a cage. He felt horrible about it. But he did what needed to be done before I killed anyone. I was kept in a stone area, my arms chained to the stone walls. I was still in my demon state, and I couldn't control anything I did. I remember everything that happened, but I couldn't control one bit of it.

I stayed in my demon state for three years, my thrist for revenge never did really die, I just got stronger, and learned to control it better. I was finally allowed back in Ningenkai, and lived as a human for awhile. I ate when I wanted, slept when I wanted, without even caring where I was, or who I was with. I did whatever I wanted for quite awhile, then I eventually learned from Koenma, that if I wanted to fit in better, and not get sent back into Makai, then I would have to _act_ like a normal human.

I was forced to go to school, wear retarded cloths that humans made, eat odd human food, and try to be socaible. I was pretty good at it too. Then I actually made some friends at school, learned somethings about what you humans call 'math and science' and other shit like that. Then, one day, everything went horribly wrong."

Botan got a curios look on her face. "What happened?" She asked, putting her chin in her hand.

"Some old demons came back for revenge on me. They killed everyone I was even remotely close to...I went into another rage, and slaughtered them all. I was having the time of my life chopping them into peices while they were still alive..." I smiled to myself, and looked up. Kurama was looking at me with a sad look on his face.

"You are the most craziest, and disgusting person I've met in awhile." Kuwabara said, looking at me with a look of disgust. My smile got bigger. My demon side was taking this as a major compliment, while the seal on my soul was burning with anger. I laughed.

"Yes well, my demon father was a very powerful demon. He was one of the most odd people you could ever meet. He was very kind, but yet ruthless and merciless at times."

"Gee, sounds like a great father to me..." I heard Yusuke mumble sarcasticly.

"After I killed them, Koenma put me back into the fucking soul harvest job." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Except this time, it was for humans that comitted horrid crimes. The kind of crimes you would only see on the 'Chapter Black' video tape." I resisted the urge to shudder. "I've seen that tape, and I was even in it, killing one of the bad humans in the background!" I laughed. "It turned me famous!"

Yusuke's eyes went wide. "Just how many names...Do you go by?" I heard Kurama ask.

"Oh uhm...I don't know...there is alot." I said, poking my chin in thought.

"Are...Are you...Are you also called Yue?" Kurama said, looking at my eyes.I looked over at Hiei. _Hmm...His color of eyes...slightly mezmerizing..._I sighed and rested my chin on my palm.

"Oh! Yes I was called Yue at one point. Also called Qui, and after that, they bonded the names together, to form my other name, Quiyue." (Auther note: Yue is a chinese name that means Autum, and Qui is a chinese name that means Moon. When these two names are put together, it forms the name Autum Moon.) I heard Kurama gasp.

"You...Are you really Quiyue?" I heard him say. I giggled.

I couldn't help but let my face slightly scrunch up. "If you wish to call me that then yes, but I don't like that name much...It sounds odd..."

"Then what just shall we call you?" I heard Botan ask. I turned to face her.

"Well, call me whatever you wish. I have so many names, I never know if someone is talking to me or not." I simply stated, watching the reaction of the spirit detective. Kurama still seemed troubled that I was the one who was once known as Quiyue.

"I can't believe you are atcually her..."

"Just because I was known as a ruthless killer and murderer, doesn't mean you have to be all 'Uh oh, she is a bad person!' [squeaky voice] about it."

"Let's call you Hitomi then." Hiei said, and folded his hands across his chest. I puzzled over that. _Wait...isn't Hitomi a Japanese name that is only given to girls with _

_beautiful eyes...? Why would Hiei want to call me that? _Kurama seemed to notice my expression, and smoothed out his facial features. "Or do you not like it...?" Hiei asked flatly. I giggled.

"No. that is perfectly fine." I couldn't help but giggle at his tone. Kuwbara, Yusuke and Kurama seemed quiet. I can understand that Kurama is quiet, but Yusuke and Kuwabara? I shook my head lightly and smiled at them. The look on thier faces told me they were still stunned at my story. I chuckled and Yusuke glared at me. A comfortable silence drifted over.


	3. Trees and scents

Suddenly the door burst open, and a short old woman walked in, her hands behind her back, and her eyes drilling holes in the boys heads.

The old woman suddenly snapped her vision to me, and I knew who she was. "Hello Hakidonmuya." The old woman said.

"GENKAI!" I yelled, and jumped up, to embrace her in a hug. I pulled back and smiled at her. I pointed to my forehead and smiled even wider. "My name is Hitomi now!" I giggled, and she smiled.

"Yet _another_ name Haki?" (They may use the name Haki as a nick-name for Hakidonmuya in more of the story) I nodded my head and stood up.

"Yes!"

"And just how many names do you have already child?" Genkai laughed. I swung my arms in place, not able to stand still for any amount of time. _I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight...Speaking of that, where am I going to sleep...?_ My mind contemplated on that thought for a moment.

"Are you still in the retarted harvest job Haki- I mean Hitomi?" Genkai asked, shaking her head.

"No. I ran away from that job. The demons crys were one thing that I enjoyed, but the human screams, made my body quiver with excitement. It gave me great pleasure to kill them. But I had to get away from that job, or I would have started killing the innocent." I said. I was disgusted at this. The enjoyment of killing demons was fine with me, as long as the demons were evil. But the fact of killing humans and the fact that I enjoyed it even more than killing demons, made me almost gag.

Genkai shook her head. "Damn it. I got destracted. It's time for bed all of you! I'm getting tired of hearing yer yapping!" Genkai snapped, and I smiled. _She's still the same..._ Everyone got up, but I sat down on the floor and sighed. "Didn't you heard me Haki-I mean Hitomi? Get your ass to bed!" She said, and turned on her heel.

"But where do I sleep? I Can't touch any of the trees outside, because of the damned spirit thing you put around your house." I said.

Yusuke cocked his head at me. "Why would it matter if you could touch the trees or not?"

"Because that's where I sleep. I always have." Genkai strode back over and smacked me on the back of my head. "Ouch..." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head with a grimace.

"You can take Kurama's room here. He can sleep on the couch for now." My face scrunched up.

"I don't want to take someone else's bed..That would be rude..." I mumbled, slightly pouting. Kurama's face got a curios expression, then his face lit up.

"Hiei!" Kurama called, and Hiei suddenly appeared by my side. Hiei sighed, looking irritated. I could tell he knew exactly what kurama was going to ask him, even though the rest of us had no idea.

"Why should I?" Hiei growled. Genkai was just as confused as me.

"Because I don't want her to be uncomfortable. So just give it up for one night until we can work something out." Kurama said cooly. Hiei growled and stalked off into the hallway.

"What was that all about?" I asked, putting my finger to my chin as I watched Hiei leave.

"You said you like to sleep in tree's right? I had Hiei give up his tree for tonight." Kurama said, and smiled. I jumped in place.

"AWESOMENESS! I am going to have to thank him though!" I said happily. Kurama put a hand on my shoulder to keep me on the ground. _Good thing too...If I were to start floating in the air, everyone would freak out..._ Yusuke trudged lazily off to his bedroom, while Kurama smiled, and Genkai walked off, her hands behind her back.

"You're going to have to wait till he's in a better mood though..." Kurama said slowly. My smile faltered, but then I remembered the tree, lighting my face back up.

"What kind of tree is it?" I squeaked. _Ooohh...I haven't slept in an actual __**alive**__ tree for years!_

"I think it's an oak...Not sure though..."

"Even more awesome! Where is it?"

"Wow. I've never seen a girl so hyped up about a tree. You'll know when you see it. It's the only one without a seal on it."

"Thank you! And tell Hiei I said thank you too! I will tell him personally in the morning!" I called over my shoulder as I jumped out the window.

"Wait! That window is three storys high!" Kurama called and ran over to the window, only to see me already on the ground, perfectly fine, looking aroud for the tree. I ran around the back of the temple and saw a gaint tree, small burn marks on the leaves. _That must be it..._ I thought as I kicked off my shoes.

"God damn shoes...I hate them so much..." I muttered as I threw them off to the side, and hooked my foot onto a branch. I pushed down with my right foot, sending me flying up int the tree. _Hm...My legs are getting weak...Normally I would be way above this tree with a simple kick..._ I shrugged it off and climbed as high as the tree would let me, which was almost taller than the temple itself. _Still not tall enough...Oh well...I should be grateful..._ I found an area within the branches, that was shaped just right, so that a person could sit comfortably. _That's probably where Hiei sleeps..._ I avoided that spot, in case Hiei wouldn't want my scent to be on his sleeping spot.

~#~#~#~Hiei's point of view~#~#~#~

_Damn her! I have to deal with her loud mouth, then I have to give up my tree? __**My**__ tree? _I grumbled inside my head as I hopped onto the window seat in Kurama's room._ Her personality has completely changed since she was first brought here..._

_And her scent is bugging the hell out of me..._ Her scent had intoxicated me the very first time I ever let it reach my nose. Her scent infuiriated me with the reactions it had me in. _And yet..Her scent is calming...at the same time..._ I shook the thought from my head. This girl smelled of nothing but trouble. _Then does that mean trouble is wonderful...? GAH!_ I shook my head violently, and I heard the door open. In stepped a red-head. I growled.

"What's the matter Hiei?" He asked innocently. _How dare he ask me that..._ I did nothing but growl and turn to look out the window. There I saw Hitomi. She was kicking her shoes off and glaring at them. I stared with curiosity as she hooked her foot onto a branch a pushed lightly, sending her flying through the branches and leaves. I watched in awe as she dissappeared, with just the lightest push of her toes.

"Hiei...?" Kurama said as he tapped me on the shoulder. I quickly spun my head around and glared at him for making me break my eyes away from her. I mentally slapped myself. _This is insane...I might just replace my entire brain if I keep thinking like this..._

"What?" I snapped, and he let his hand drop back to his side, and I noticed he was already in his pajamas. I growled and turned back to the window.

"You don't have to sleep there you know." Kurama said, and walked back over to his bed. I turned back to glare at him as he flipped the covers back and sat on the bed. He sighed and put his hand on his chin, staring at the wall. I turned back to the window in hopes of seeing Hitomi again, but, she was already lost in the leaves. I grumbled in irritation. This time I actually _did_ hit myself in the head.

"Why are you beating yourself up Hiei?" I heard Kurama ask, and I growled.

~~~Hitomi's erm..Haki's...Uhm..you get the point. This is her point of view~~~

I sat on one of the branches a sighed, slightly not able to sit still. _Why am I so jittery...? This is just odd..._ I shook my head and leaned my right side against the tree, dipping my head back to smell the forest air.

"So calming...I can smell the animals and plants of this lovely forest..." I mumbled to no one. Just then I picked up Hiei's scent from the leaves of the tree. His scent was calming, and my jittery-ness lowered a bit. _Now why would his scent be calming...?_ I closed my eyes and flipped backwards, landing perfectly on a branch right near Hiei's sleeping spot. I wrapped my mind around the scents of the forest- including Hiei's scent -and fell asleep, the sun setting.

~+~+~Next day~+~+~

I woke up with the light filtering through the canopy of leaves. I smiled. _I was actually able to sleep last night...I haven't slept in almost two years strait! _

"I feel GREAT!" I called to nothing, and hopped off my brach and flipped foreward, ending up hanging upside down on a thick branch. My head slightly peaked from under the leaves, my long black hair reaching so far down in its braid, it almost touched the ground. My eyes flipped over to the window on the side of the temple, and I saw a peaceful Hiei staring out the window on the window ledge. I giggled, and lost my grip on the tree.

I flipped back around, hooking onto a branch with my elbow, and grabbing the side of the tree with my foot, and pushed with my left foot on the branch below me. It sent me flying upwards, and I hooked back around another branch. I sat there for a minute, lost in the scents of the forest again.

"Enjoying _my_ tree?" I heard a familiar voice call down below. _How did he get here so fast...?_ I dipped m head back down through the trees quickly, my face ending up a mere foot from Hiei's face.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here. I haven't slept in two years! No joke!" I smiled, and he growled. I giggled and flipped out of the tree, landing on my feet. I felt great! I felt like I could run a marathon and not get tired! _Then again...I probably __**could**__ run a marathon and not break a sweat!_ I laughed at that, and Hiei gave me a questioning glance.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I said, and started walking off to go back into the temple. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Hiei dash into the tree. I smiled to myself as I suddenly sped off to get something to eat.

~#~#~#~Hiei's point of view~#~#~#~

I hauled myself into the tree and quickly took my normal spot on the branches. Hitomi's scent was in the tree, but it was no where on my sleeping spot. I sighed and grumbled. To say the truth, I was actually hoping for her to sleep there, so her scent would fill the air when I went to sleep. Her scent was only very faint in the tree, even in the air, and I longed to be able to wrap myself in it. I hit myself again.

A bird landed in the branch next to me and I stared at it. It started chirping at me, and I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the small shafts of light that poured in through the leaves. Normally, I would insinerate the bird at an instant, but I felt relativly calm with Hitomi's scent hanging in the air. I sighed, and mentally hit myself._ You are such a buffoon...Why are you letting this girl's scent calm you...? _I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize that someone had jumped into the tree, and was sitting next to me, until something poked my nose.

Another poke to the nose. My eyes snapped open, to see Hitomi sitting in front of me on the branch, her hair now out of its normal black braid, dangling around her shoulders. Her hair was so long, it reached past the branch she was sitting on. As she lifted her head upwards more, I noticed silver and red streaks in her hair as the light hit it.

"What?" I said calmly. I simply couldn't be grumpy with her around. _Stupid woman..._ Her face lit up with a goofy grin.

"I was bored. And breakfast isn't ready yet!" And as if right on que, her stomach growled. She grimaced at the sound.

"And what are you doing here?" I said, my voice still calm.

"I _said_ I was bored. I didn't want to be cooped up inside!"

"So why bug me?"

"Hnnnmm...I don't really know." She smiled, and her fangs glinted in the sunlight. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, my hands still resting behind my head.

"Isn't there anything to do but sleep here?"

"No."

"AWWW...But I'm so _bored_!" She whined, and my eye twitched.

"Then go find something to do..." My paitience was growing thin at the moment.

"I already tried...There's nothing but trees, trees, trees, and oh look! More trees!" She groaned, and I suppressed a laugh. I opened my eyes to see her beginning to sway on the branch, and she flipped to the side, sending her hanging upside down by her legs. I was about to try to help her up, but she began laughing. I leaned over and looked down at her face. She was smiling ear to ear, giggling.

"You should hang upside down Hiei! It's so much fun to see the world from a diffrent angle!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up, which in actuality, resulted in her hands pointing to the ground. Her tight spaggetti strap shirt stayed in place, with no need for her to hold it up. Her smile faltered a little bit when I didn't act like a fool and hang upside down on the fucking branch. Her legs began to swing, and the branch swayed with her, causing me to lose my balance and start falling head first to the ground.

I hooked my legs around the branch and ended up hanging upside down right next to Hitomi.

"YAY!" She wailed. this was obviosly the action she was hoping for. I looked around and watched the trees from my angle. Actually is _was_ nice to see the world from a diffrent perspective. Hitomi started giggling, and I chuckled. Eventually, we ended up both just bursting out laughing, then we heard a voice from down below.

"Having fun you two?" Botan's voice called mockingly. We both got suprised and lost our grip, sending us crashing to the ground.

"Oowww..." Hitomi groaned, and she rubbed her head and picked leaves from her long hair. I stood up and glared at Botan, and began trudging off to the house. _How could I let that...that...stupid female make me laugh! _I growled and ripped open the window on the side of the temple. I growled as I zipped past the kitchen, the smell of food making my stomach growl. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around to see Hitomi standing there, smiling at me with her bright eyes sparkling.

Her scent filled my mind and I was instantly happy. I couldn't understand what she meant by '_All demons could smell death on me...'_. She didn't reek of death. Her scent was indescribable, one of the most wonderful scents that I've ever smelt. Like orchids, and rain...And many other scents that were wonderful.

"I heard your stomach growl, and I wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat!" She smiled, and I fought back a grin, trying my best to keep my face angered, but to no avail. Her smile spread wider, and giggled. _Giggling little female low class demon..._ I thought, and began swearing in my head. She smiled even wider and grabbed my hand, dragging me back to the kitchen. I felt my face get warmer as her grip on my hand tightened, and I realized I was blushing.

"Either you can eat Botan's cooking, or I can make something. It wouldn't do to have you starving now would it?" Hitomi giggled, and I slightly smiled. I mentally hit myself.

"I don't care..." I grumbled.

"Alright then, Botan's cooking it is!"

I secretly was hoping Hitomi would cook, but I grumbled at that thought. _This is absolutely ridiculous...Why am I acting this way?_ I shook my head as I got dragged into the kitchen. I looked down and realized she still wasn't wearing any shoes. I couldn't help but chuckle at that she she let go of my hand and dug in the cuboards for a plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, cooly. She seemed to only bring out one plate. She turned and smiled.

"No. I don't eat when I don't need to. I actually haven't eaten in almost a year..." She turned to put a portion of scrambled eggs onto a plate. My eyes went wide and I was glad no one else was in the kitchen.

"A year? How is that possible?" I leaned against the counter and watched her as she dug around the droors for a fork.

"Ah HAH! I have found you mister fork!" She exclaimed, holding up a fork in the air and laughing. My eye twitched. _What the hell is with this girl...? She is __**talking**__ to a fork..._ She set the fork on the plate and shoved the plate of eggs into my hands, running off through the temple. _Such a strange girl..._ I thought as I took a bite of eggs.

~~~Hitomi's point of view~~~

I sped off through the hall as I shoved the plate into Hiei's hands. I turned the nearest corner, looking for Genkai. _Where the hell is that old hag...? She has to be around this place some-where..._

"GE-E-E-E-N-N-N-NKA-A-I-I?" I called through-out the hall. _DAMN! This place is huge!_ I heard the echos ringing through the walls. "OH COME ON!" I said as I ran as fast as I possibly could at the moment, and darted through another door. _I'm going to get lost if I don't find her soon..._ I saw a large door with paper scrolls on it. I sniffed the air and walked away from that door, trying my best to follow Genkai's scent with my powers still at bay.

Suddenly a felt a hand on m shoulder as I quickly turned a corner. The hand yanked me back a little and I spun around. "Huh?" I asked as I realized no one was there. _That's strange..._ I looked around one more time, but found no one still. I shrugged it off and continued my search for Genkai.


End file.
